1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical connectors and, particularly to electrical connectors in which terminals of the connector can be securely fixed in position.
2. Related Art
An electrical connector is used to electrically connect two electrical devices. The electrical connector is oftentimes a cable connector. In modem high-density electrical connectors, it is difficult to solder wires of the cable to terminals of the connector. This is because soldering ends of the terminals are positioned close to each other.
An improved cable connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,816. Ends of terminals of the cable connector are arranged into two rows located in two planes, so as to increase the distance between the soldering ends and enable easy soldering of the terminals to corresponding wires. However, the terminals cannot be securely fixed in position, and may be longitudinally dislocated or distorted when the connector is mated with a plug connector.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 86214488 discloses a connector with a baseboard. The baseboard is arranged between two separated rows of terminals and locates the terminals in position. However, soldering ends of the terminals are positioned so close to each other that soldering wires of the cable to terminals of the connector is quite difficult. Furthermore, installation of the terminals requires the aid of two connecting patches. Thus manufacturing of the connector is unduly complicated and expensive.
Hence, a new improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which can securely fix terminals thereof in position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which is conveniently soldered to a cable and easy to manufacture.
To achieve the above objects, an electrical connector in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes an insulative housing, a plurality of conductive terminals and an insulative partition. The housing includes a body defining a receiving cavity therein, an inner step adjacent the cavity, and two arms depending from the body. The terminals are arranged into two opposite rows. Each row of terminals comprises alternately arranged short and long terminals. Lower ends of the short and the long terminals are located at different positions to be conveniently soldered to a cable. The terminals have contact portions electrically engaging with a mating connector, and support portions extending from ends of the contact portions. The partition is inserted between the two rows of terminals and located between the two arms. The partition has a blocking surface sandwiching the support portions between the blocking surface and the inner step of the housing, to thereby securely fix the terminals in the housing.
These and additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after reading the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.